Meet Jordyn Mancini
by BlissfulIgnorance95
Summary: "Katie Gardner, meet Jordyn Mancini," he said, holding out a ID and passport. Katie's life is turned upside down when she witnesses a murder and the killer sees her. Travis, a US Marshal has to make sure the killer doesn't find her. AU. Travis/Katie
1. Chapter 1

**Remember me? Haha, sorry about that by the way, explications (bad ones) are down at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO, because I am not Rick Riordan**

"Gardner, get your ass back here!" Travis Stoll yelled watching her walk out of his office.

"Not gonna happen!" Katie shouted, not even bothering to look back. She pressed the elevator button, and it opened right away. Just as the doors were closing, Travis stuck his hand in the elevator, stepped in, and pressed the close button. Half a floor down, he pressed the stop button, and the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Katie kept her eyes trained on the elevator buttons, futilely hoping that it would make the elevator move.

"I don't really think you have a choice, Gardner."

"I most definitely do," she snapped. She lifted her head just to glare at him and looked back down a split second later.

"Of course you do," he agreed. "I send flowers to your funeral by the end of the week."

"None of that would be necessary if you were able to do your job," she said. Deciding that the elevator would not spontaneously start up, Katie reached out to press the button, but a hand grabbed onto her wrist firmly.

"I can do my job!" Travis protested, sounding more than a little insulted. Katie had only known him for a day and already called him incapable of his job. So what if he hit on her before she could even say hello? He was just trying to ease the tension... although, a phone number wouldn't have been horrible either. "But only if you let me."

"And if I don't?" she challenged tearing her grip from his hand.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "You die."

Katie reached for the button again and Travis didn't stop her. The elevator continued its descent from the tenth floor and Travis's ominous words hung in the silence.

Just as they were passing the third floor, Katie rounded on him and ranted, "If you think that I will leave everything I've done for my plant business, my friends, my boyfriend, _my life!_" Katie pointed a finger at him. "Just because you and that bird think I need to go away due to the fact that you can't catch this guy. Well guess what? That is not my problem, and I am _not _giving up my life."

Travis stared at her before laughing, not only at her naivety and sudden outburst, but also her calling one of his co-workers, Jay, a bird.

"Yeah, not your problem," he deadpanned. "You witnessed a double homicide and now the murderer is after you. I can't possibly imagine how any of this has anything to do with you."

"I don't even know what he looks like." She leaned against the elevator and crossed her arms. Neither of them seemed to notice the elevator doors open, and then close back up.

Travis scoffed. "You think that matters to him? He will stop at nothing to kill you. But if you really don't want to trust us then fine, just go back to your perfect oblivious life, and hopefully I won't find your dead body in an alley."

"Do you really think he'll kill me?"

He knew that Katie desperately wanted him to say know, but who was he to lie? "Yes."

Katie's mind reeled by his answer. She didn't want to believe that anyone was trying to kill her, who would? Her knees gave out and she gripped the bar in the elevator to keep herself from pathetically crumbling to the floor.

"O-okay. What if—what if I do enter the p-program?"

"Let's talk about it over dinner," Travis suggested.

She glared at him, "I have a boyfriend."

"I have an empty stomach. It's nine o'clock. Would you like me to ask you to breakfast tonight?"

"Fine, let's go."

When the elevator door dinged open, Katie made to exit the elevator, and yet again, was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"We have to eat in; it's more likely of you getting killed out there then in here." He pressed the button that would take them to the tenth floor, and was quite surprised, as well as glad, that Katie didn't object.

"Okay, like I asked before, how are you going to assure my safety?" Katie asked before taking a giant bite of her sandwich.

"You have to completely drop off the radar, somewhere secluded. We are going to change your name, new passport, ID, driving license, make sure that no one will know Katie Gardner, especially not your killer. You won't be able to contact any of your family, but once we get there, I'm gonna give you a burner phone and you can tell them that you are on vay-cay or something. I'm monitoring the phone calls so don't start having phone sex with your boyfriend okay?" Katie scoffed, disgusted.

"And where will I be going?" she asked.

"That's classified."

"What will my name be?"

"That's classified."

"Why are you baby-sitting me?"

"That's classified."

"Do you have any leads?"

"That's classified."

"Can you say anything other than 'that's classified'?" she snapped. "It's a bit annoying."

"Hey baby, I must be lost because I thought paradise was farther south." He gave her a slow once over, blatantly checking her out, with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"That's classified," she drawled and resisted the urge to slap him.

"Your eyes will fall out if you keep rolling them like that."

"Well, at least I won't have to see your face."

"What was that sound?" Travis put a hand to his ear like he was trying to hear someone whisper. "Right, that was my heart, shattering into a million pieces."

Katie rolled her eyes again and tried to finish her sandwich in silence. When she was almost finished, Travis's phone rang and he got up to go answer it. She wanted to hear what they were saying, because she didn't doubt that it had to do with her.

When Travis came back, Katie was seemingly waiting patiently for him, but at a closer look, one would see her irritably tapping her foot and glaring at nothing.

"Is there anyone at your house right now?" he asked the second he reached her.

"No, I live alone," she answered. As an afterthought she added, "And no, I will not sleep with you."

"Aw, not even a little bit?" he said pouting.

"You are impossible." She got up and started walking to the elevator with Travis at her heels. "Great. Now I have two stalkers."

"One stalker, one baby-sitter." he corrected waiting for the elevator to get to the ground floor. The office on a Sunday night was usually empty like it is now, except for the security guard or two who is always there.

"See ya Marv," Travis waved walking out with Katie back to her house, which happened to only be four blocks away. She opened the door and reluctantly let him in, because she knew he'd be able to kick down her door easily.

"Get a luggage and pack." Katie glared at his order. He may be in charge of keeping her alive, but that didn't give him a right to dictate. "Go! I called they said they could have a plane ready for us in about an hour."

"An hour!" She scrambled toward her closet with impossible speed, throwing open her suitcase she kept next to her dresser, and threw in as many clothes as possible.

"Yeah, so hurry!"

"You must be out of your damn mind!" Katie shouted, continuing to shovel mounds of clothes into the suitcase. When it was full, she got another luggage and emptied her drawers into it. If she was going to leave, she was most definitely taking as much of her house that would fit with her. But, she realized with dread, as she glanced at the windowsill, some of her beloved plants that are going to be left without her love and care. Sure, she could ask her father if they were on speaking terms, or her half sisters and brother, but she didn't speak to them either. And she most definitely did not trust Lenard to take care of her plants. She loved him, but, god he is bad with plants. Katie sighed and stared at her plants longingly.

"Come on, Gardner!"

"Agent Stoll, I am hurrying, please, shut up!" She finally finished getting all of her stuff and ran out with one suitcase in each one of her hands, shoving one of them towards Travis.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go before I change my mind." The second she closed the door, the feeling of losing a great friend plagued her.

**A/N: *Looks around sheepishly and dodges the tomato thrown.* Hey there? So you're probably wondering why the rest of the story is not here and why it took me so damn long to update. That's good because I have answers for both. The rest of the story has been deleted temporarily. Why it took me so long to update is because I'm an idiot. I had writers block, then I forgot I had this story and was more focused on this story for Fictionpress (which is like 20% done or less). When I got back from Dumbass-land, I decided to re-read my story to see what I'd write next. The thing is, I read the first half of the first chapter and wondered why the hell you guys read this crap. I edited... a lot, and now I'm actually kinda proud of it. Updates will be fast this time around, and I can guarantee this because I'm one or two chapters from being actually _done _done.**

**Mmkay, you can hate me now, but not too much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO, because I am not Rick Riordan**

"After you." Travis gave Katie an over exaggerated bow before helping her up the stairs to the plane.

"Thanks," she drawled, rolling her eyes.

_Damn, _Katie thought, looking around the plane. It was so cool. There was a huge open space with a couch, about recliners and a few tables placed strategically. The walls were decorated in what looked like a glossy hardwood. She automatically knew it was a plane for the team and victims somewhat forcedly entered into the Witness Protection Program.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander to where they went, and what happened to them. Did they adjust to their life and leave their old ones behind? Did they not have to because the Marshals got the person trying to harm them?

Or, Katie shivered at the thought, did their culprit find them and kill them, making sure he or she got away with their crime. The only thing that Katie sure about all of these people was that they had put their lives into some stranger's hands.

Unfortunately, that stranger for her was Travis Stoll. From the very short time they've known each other, he managed to prove he was in no way a serious person.

The fact both comforted and terrified Katie. She was happy that there was no workaholic here that wouldn't even try to talk to her to take the stress away of having a huge target on her back, and terrified that he was_too_ laid back. She sat down on a recliner in front of one of the tables and let out a long frustrated breath.

Why her? Why did she have to accidentally see a couple get murdered? She didn't want to see that. She had no desire to watch in horror, feeling helpless that two people were getting killed on the 9th story of a building, and all she could do was hang her mouth in shock-filled fear, attempting to yell on the top of her lungs for someone to help these people, but her voice failed.

The man finished killing them, leaving bloody hand-prints to stain the perfectly white curtain with both the red and the last breath of those poor people. The man turned around, and Katie saw his shadow through the curtain. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he saw hers, he could see through the curtain, but she couldn't, still horrified from events that took place about thirty seconds ago.

He just stood there staring at her, remembering her face, and turned around to start clearing the scene. She didn't realize that she was still staring at the window, until a teenage boy bumped in to her, apologizing, and hurried away as though he was in a rush. Katie bolted to the police station, only two blocks away, while panting her story to the police on her phone, trying to get away from the killer while she still had time. She made a sort of mental note to thank the kid that inadvertently saved her life, that is, if she ever saw him again.

From the police station, they called the Marshals and they ran through what happened and all Katie could do was answer their questions like a zombie, her mind still replaying the killing. After about five hours of waiting, and interrogations, and waiting, and questions, and some more waiting, they dropped the bomb on Katie telling her she needed to be in the program. Obviously she refused and kept refusing, not wanting to believe what happened, but when Stoll gave her the ultimatum and she caved.

Everything finally sunk in when the plane took off. She realized that it wasn't a sick, twisted dream. That she started her day off with selling flowers and other plants to being on this plane, all because she turned her head to avoid the sun.

"Katie!"

"Huh?" Katie asked in a trance. Travis put a simple phone in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"Oh, right, thanks." She dialled Lenard's number first and put the phone on speaker as per Travis's orders.

After four rings, Lenard picked up the phone and said in a very business-like voice, "Lenard speaking." Travis snickered quietly, which earned him a glare from Katie.

"Hey, it's me, Katie. I'm going to be out of town for a while."

"Why?" came his sharp reply.

"My mom. It was all really sudden. I'm calling from a pay phone in the airport parking lot. I have to go and find my gate and everything soon, so I can't talk for long."

"Why would your mom need you? You've never met her," he fumed.

"Regardless, she's still family, and evidently, it's important. Look, I'll call you later if I can, but now I've got to go."

"Don't bother!" he scoffed. "We're done." Travis looked shocked at Lenard's declaration. _What an overreaction._

Katie looked shocked as well, "What?"

"Either turn back, or we're done for."

"Lenard, I can't."

"Nice to see who's more important," he snapped, ending their conversation. Katie stared at the phone. Did her day really just get worse?

"I'm sorry," Travis said awkwardly, wishing that he didn't have to listen to the conversation.

Katie didn't pay him any attention was already pushing numbers into the phone. At first, Travis through she was calling Lenard again to beg him to not to break up. He was a bit peeved by the fact that he'd have to listen to the guy and Katie battle it out, and more peeved by the fact that she still wanted a guy who would leave her the second something more important than him came up.

When the receiver of the call picked up, he was surprised that it wasn't Lenard. It was obviously a guy, but they sounded miles different.

"Hello?" the guy said.

"Hey, Percy."

"Did you get a new phone, Katie?" Travis took notice that she announced who she was to her now ex-boyfriend, but didn't need to for this Percy character.

"No, I'm at the airport. My mom needs my help and I'm going to be out of town for a while, and I thought you should know. This way you can't be kicking down my door tomorrow when I don't answer my phone."

"I make no promises."

"Why? You have a spare key."

"I know, what fun is that?"

Katie laughed, "Much fun, for the record."

"I'll take your word for it, Gardner. So, how did Lenard take it? I bet he's going to miss you while you're gone, I know I will."

"He dumped me," she stated bluntly.

"No way. Katie I'm so sorry, two and a half years, and he dumps you because of a family emergency. What an ass."

"Percy, don't do anything stupid," she warned after hearing the venom in his voice.

"I won't," he said. Katie could almost see the guilt in his eyes and him looking down at the floor like a child who ate a cookie before dinner.

"It's okay. Could you tell the others? I probably won't be able to talk to you guys for a while, no satellite signal there. Tell everyone I love them and I'll miss them."

"And what about me?"

"We all know how I feel about you Percy."

"You know you love me."

Katie smiled. Travis smiled too. That Percy, whoever he is sounded pretty cool. And he liked the fact that he was thinking of kicking Lenard's ass and that he made Katie laugh after her shitty day.

"Sure. You keep believing that. Bye, Percy."

"Bye, Katie." Katie hung up the phone and handed it to Travis.

"Who was he, brother?"

"Best friend."

"You two seem pretty close."

"Yeah, he's the best. I grew up with him... maybe that's why I'm so messed up."

"I don't think that's the reason," Travis said, smirking. "Maybe a contributing factor."

Katie flipped him off.

"Do you want to know anything about what's going to happen to you?"

"Yes!" she eagerly exclaimed, totally forgetting that he called her, albeit jokingly, messed up.

Travis looked really smug when he said, "Bet I don't suck know."

"Oh, just tell me."

"We are going to be in my brother's place in Virginia."

Katie's jaw dropped. "But, that's all the way across the country!"

"Exactly."

"And who will I be?"

"Katie Gardner, meet Jordyn Mancini," he said holding out an ID and passport.

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts guys! I'll see you soon-ish.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO, because I am not Rick Riordan**

Travis pulled into an ordinary medium size suburban house that wouldn't garner a second glance since it looked just like every other house on the block.

Katie grabbed one of her suitcases and Travis the other. When Travis opened the door, Katie's mouth dropped in surprise. The outside may have looked like nothing special and boring, but this was a _nice_ house.

Maple colored hardwood covered the floors and stairs, the walls were painted a subtle shade of blue, which blended in nicely with the gray color of the living room that Katie could just barely see.

"Come on Gardner, move it," Travis said and went up the stairs with Katie on his heels. They walked past some rooms, and then stopped in front of a gray wall with a bookshelf. Travis pulled the bookshelf open to reveal a large room inside. They stepped in and Travis put his thumb on the pad on the wall next to them.

"Access granted, welcome Travis Stoll," the machine greeted.

"Well, this is your room. Tomorrow, we can start with all of the security things, and getting you situated here. For now, I'm really tired, so I'm going to my room... That is unless you are scared and need to sleep in the comforting arms of moi," Travis added a seductive wink for good measure.

"Goodbye, Agent Stoll," she deadpanned and rolled her eyes, pushing him out.

She picked out a tank top and shorts from her luggage before going to the adjoined bathroom for a long needed bath. The steaming water really relaxed her, like she was in a spa. After her day, she deserved a long rest. She still couldn't believe that Lenard dumped her, for her 'family emergency'.

It was completely absurd and— though she didn't want to admit it— completely heartbreaking.

Two and a half years. She wasted two and a half years, just to be dumped for the dumbest reason she's ever heard. Deep down, she probably knew it was going to happen sooner or later, whenever she tried to picture the rest of her life with him, she couldn't. The guy's face she woke up to every morning was blank. She loved him though, shouldn't that have been enough?

Apparelently not.

Apparelently, she had to do exactly what he wanted. A cool tear ran down her cheek, contrasting with the hot steam everywhere else around her. Katie was crying. She hated crying, as it made her feel weak. _Stop it Katie. Stop crying, obviously he's not worth it._

But she couldn't stop. More and more tears just kept rolling down her cheeks as though they were racing each other. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried into her knees. The soft sobs that escaped her every few seconds made her angry.

_Get a grip. Get a damn grip. Remember things about him that make you mad. Like how he pays more attention to his hair than having a conversation. How he really didn't like Percy because he thought you two had a 'thing' for each other. How he gets mad easily. Like today._

The more she thought about him, the less sad she was, and the more relieved. Sure she still loved him, but now she's not sad he dumped her. Honestly, it was a good thing, her being in the Witness Protection Program, how long could she have kept up not speaking to her boyfriend at all? _I'm not even Katie anymore. I'm Jordyn Mancini._

She got up from the now cold bath and wrapped herself in a towel before putting on her pyjamas. She turned towards the mirror just to make sure. Yep, she looked exactly the same as she did when she woke up, the same straight dark brown hair that went an inch past her shoulders, the same side bangs that lead to the right that she usually tucked behind her ear and the same curious green eyes, and the same freckle right next to her right eye that she despised, but learned to accept

The only difference was the smile that used to sit upon her face wasn't there. It was replaced by an expressionless scowl. She told herself to smile. _Maybe when this is all over, _she thought.

The bed was extremely comfortable and not at the same time. It was soft and it felt like it fit to her, like it was made for her. But she missed her bed that would make her toss and turn all night long. And she couldn't even enjoy the softness of the bed, because her mind was on the extremely shitty day she just had. No one wanted this day to end more than Katie. Hell, no one wanted this case to end more than Katie. Mind still buzzing around the life changing things that happened, Katie's eyelids started to fall, her brain started to stop processing thoughts, her heart rate slowed down, and the only sound you could hear in the room was the deep breathing of the sleeping Katie Gardner.

"Morning, Agent Stoll," Katie yawned when she found the kitchen and sat on one of the high chairs you'd see at a 60's diner.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, confused.

"Really funny. Yesterday, you wouldn't stop hitting on me, today you don't know me. Well fine, I'm Katie Gardner, nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"I heard you were going by Jordyn Mancini these days. I'm Connor, Travis's brother."

"My god, there are two of you?"

"I'm not nearly as annoying as my brother. Another way to tell us apart is that I use good pick up lines, I'm charming, and I'm obviously better looking."

"Stop lying Connor, we both know I'm much better looking," Travis said walking into the kitchen with a yawn. The only actual difference she could see was that Travis's hair was slightly more tamed than Connor's and that he was taller.

"Can I have some breakfast?" Katie asked. As an afterthought, she added, "You two look exactly the same."

"What do you want? We have cereal...and Travis's cooking, or food poisoning, as I like to call it," Connor said, ignoring her latter statement.

"I'll take the cereal," Katie replied, laughing at Travis's expense.

"My cooking is not that bad!" Travis defended hotly.

"You know, when I was thirteen, Travis gave me a swirly, then put my head in the mud...at least I think it was mud. Anyway, it tastes better than his cooking." Katie couldn't contain her laughter at the contrasting expressions on the Stoll brothers' faces. Connor was smiling wide, pouring some Frosted Flakes and Travis was glowering at him.

"So, Jordyn, did you enjoy your night?" Travis asked when Katie sobered.

"No, not at all."

"Well, you did reject my kind offer." Katie glared. "Today, I am going to teach you how to fight, just in case of drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Katie asked a bit worried.

"Just in case for some reason I'm not there, or I'm hurt, you need to know how to fight."

"So if there is a guy that can kick your ass, what the hell makes you think he can't kill me?"

"All you have to do is fend him off and run and scream for help. You need to know how to defend yourself, but not actually fight him. Once you can, run and don't look back."

"But like you said, you're hurt, what will you do?" Travis sighed; he didn't like the sympathetic ones.

"My job is to keep you safe."

"But what will you _do_? It's not like you can run with me, and it's not like I can carry you."

"Then I hope that you like me enough to tell the police where I am, and in the meantime, hope the bastard doesn't shoot me." Katie's mouth dropped.

"What?" She pointed at Conner, who was quietly observing.

"You can't be serious? Aren't you ever worried about him?"

"Not particularly. I have to do the same, I'm a local detective, which is why I know your real name, and why you can live in my house for a while."

"How can you guys do these jobs? Everyday there is a chance you could die." They shared a smile.

"Come on, Jordyn," said Travis.

"What's life without a little danger?" Connor finished.

"Longer."

"And more boring," Travis added.

"Well," Connor said and stood up. "I should get to work before Annabeth drinks all my coffee."

"Who's Annabeth?"

"My partner in crime. Solving them, anyway. You'll meet her later. Remember, don't tell anyone that you're Katie, because you can't trust anyone."

"What about me?" Travis asked. Katie and Connor looked at each other and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Punch me."

"What?"

"I want to see how strong you are, punch me." Katie swung her fist and nailed Travis in the stomach as hard as she could. He doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Damn, you have a hard stomach," Katie commented shaking her hand out.

"I work out," he smirked standing back up to rub his stomach. "You punch hard."

"Ooh mister high and mighty can't take a wittle punch? How sad," she teased.

"Oh really?" he asked advancing on her.

"Yea. Under all of that playboy persona, and acting like you're strong, you really are just a weak little gi-AH!" She didn't get to finish, because Travis threw her over his shoulder and ran around in circles to make her dizzy.

"Stoll. Put. Me. Down."

"Your with is my command." He dropped her onto the mats and flipped her over to pin her to the floor. She was struggling to get out of his grip but it wasn't working. He was too strong.

"Get off of me!"

"Do you really think someone trying to kill you would just 'get off'? Hell no. You'd be dead. Try and throw me off," he said, tightening his grip on her wrists. The smell of blackberry vanilla welcomely invaded his senses while he was watching the girl struggle with her eyes closed. Next thing he knows, he is on his back with Katie pinning _him_ to the floor with her arm pressing into his throat with a cocky smile.

"You know Gardner, I kind of like this position," he winked. She responded by pressing her arm into his throat a bit harder, making it hard for him to breathe, nevertheless speak.

"Mercy," croaked Travis and Katie got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"How the hell did you flip me over?"

"I was a black belt."

"You could have mentioned that."

"But what fun would that have been?" she asked cheekily.

"Fine, then. Let's spar a bit. Let's see what the great Jordyn Mancini has got up her sleeve,"

Katie kicked her foot up to his knee, trying to make him fall, when a pair of strong arms caught her foot an inch away from his shin in a vice-like grip. He turned her leg so she wasn't facing him, clearly giving him the upper hand. He started walking backwards, so she would have to hop backwards, just to mess with her. Katie made herself fall, bringing Travis with her. She kicked him in the stomach and scrambled away, but Travis got a hold of her again, causing her to fall with a groan. Travis got her throat from behind, and made sure she couldn't move at all.

"I win," Travis whispered into her ear.

"Great. Get off of me," Katie growled.

"And you call yourself a black-belt," he drawled and let her go.

"Called. As in 'the past'. Can we do something else, like go outside?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know anything about yourself."

"My name is Katie Gardner, I was born on May 21st 1987, making me twenty three years old, I own a gardening shop, my natural hair color is dirty blonde, like it is now. I am 115 pounds. My best friend is Percy. My favorite color is yellow, and my favorite food is Italian."

"You are _way _off."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Your name is Jordyn Mancini. You were born August 12th 1987, making you almost twenty three, you work in real estate, your natural hair color is black, but you dyed it. You are 115 pounds. You're best friends are me, Connor, and Annabeth. You are staying with us because you are going through a bad breakup, which isn't exactly a lie. Your favorite color can still be yellow and favorite food Italian."

"Fine, I don't know myself. So what?" she asked walking up the basement stairs to get some water.

"So, if you don't know anything about yourself, how can you think you can go out in public?" Travis poured himself a glass of water too, and took a long gulp and looked at her. She looked drained. Physically or emotionally he couldn't tell.

"Okay, so I guess your job is to tell me who I am. And my job is to be her," she said.

Travis opened his mouth to say something crude, but decided against it, saying instead, "How about I order us some pizza?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'd like that."

"No problem. Why don't you go watch some TV for a while." She nodded and walked to the living room, vaguely remembering where it was.

"Left turn," Travis said when she turned the wrong way. He picked up the phone and called for pizza. Something about her made Travis smile while he was ordering the pizza. Most of the time, people would realize that they really are leaving, and they would start bawling, leaving _Travis_ to comfort them. He liked that she was strong about it, especially when that Lenard douche dumped her. She just kept her head high and adjusted rather quickly. She accepted the fact that she's in the program, and though she slightly resents it, she has to be with Travis for a long time. He also noticed that she hasn't lashed out at him, like most would, especially because he kept hitting on her during a grieving time. All she did was shoot back a witty comment at him, and glare—sometimes smile— like she was an old friend.

"Stoll where is the damn remote?" she yelled after he hung up the phone. He chuckled and walked to the living room. Katie was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Maybe if you would get your ass up you'd find it."

"You ruined my life." He sighed dramatically and looked for the remote. After he found it he turned on the television and threw the remote at her.

"Thank you! When's the pizza coming? I'm starved," she asked.

"I really don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual, hun."

"I have to say, of all the people I ever babysat, you are by far the most entertaining."

"You are not babysitting me!" She exclaimed defensively.

"I believe I am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not," he said, attempting to trick her.

"Are too." And it worked.

"Gotcha," he smiled.

"You suck, Stoll."

"I have a first name. It's Travis."

"Whatever. Now shut up, 'Divorce Court' is on."

"You actually watch this show?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Yes! These people are crazy!"

"I hate this show."

"Why?"

"Come on, do you see these people? At one time they were in love. Now look at them, suing each other because they are mad and heart-broken. I don't know, I just like happy endings. You know like a happily ever after. That woman right there," he said, pointing to the woman ranting on the screen, "once walked down the aisle wearing a white wedding gown, looking more beautiful than she ever did, getting ready to get her happily ever after with that man there. All he could think about was that girl he was supposedly supposed to spend his life with, and he just couldn't keep the smile off of his face. I don't think that this is what they had in mind." She looked at him, surprised that he could be so deep.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way. But really, how do you believe in happily ever after?"

"I'd like to think that everyone has a person they are going to be with forever, someone that will always be there no matter what, someone who you could love with all your heart. Waking up to the same face every morning seems... nice. To fall in love with someone more and more every day. Knowing what it feels like to love someone so much that you'd do anything for them is priceless. Not everyone gets it, but I'd like to think they do. I want to feel it happen to me. You know what I mean?"

"Honestly?" she asked and he nodded. "No. I don't believe in happily ever after. I believe in 'shit happens'," she said simply. Travis looked like he was going to ask why, but the doorbell rang and he got up to answer.

"Hey, you ordered two medium pizza's?"

"Yep. How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Here you are, thanks," he said giving him the money. Katie met him in the kitchen and he threw open the top of one of the boxes, inhaling the pleasant aroma the pizza emanated.

"So do you want to elaborate?" Travis asked when they got situated with some food at the high chairs.

"On?"

"On why you only believe in 'shit happens'."

"Okay, let's start off from yesterday, if you don't recall, my ex just dumped me because I was admitted into the Witness Protection Program, but he doesn't know that. Yeah, shit happens."

"No, the real reason. That may be a contribution, but I want the actual reason you don't believe in a happily ever after."

"Because," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to say. It is just one of those things you keep to yourself. The only person who knew why was Percy, only because he was there through it. "My mom, she left, I don't even know when. I was really, really young.

"Anyway, my dad completely blamed and probably still blames me. Then he married this tramp with three kids: two girls and a boy. They were all older than me, except for one of the sisters. Janine, that's her name. They all resented me. I don't know what I did. While they all grew up with my dad and Melinda, my step-mom, I was the outcast, simply because I wasn't Melinda's kid. You know how kids usually have birthday parties? I was locked in my room. Thank god for Percy. When it was my tenth birthday, Percy climbed up to my window and took me to his house, and we had a 'party'. Honestly I just hung out with him, my friend Nico, and closest thing to a parent I have is his mom, Sally. She's the sweetest thing ever. I'm getting off topic...

"Well, I guess you could describe my life as the definition of 'shit happens' basically. It sucked. And it's all because my mom left. One day she was marrying my dad, next she left and ruined my life. I don't even know what she looks like. So, I am sorry that I don't believe in a happy ending. I didn't even have a happy beginning."

Travis was trying to come up with some words, any words at all. He looked around, as though the right words to say were written on the wooden cabinets or on the marble floor, or on the granite counters, or even on the food that suddenly didn't look so appetizing anymore. He noticed that there were no _right words_ to say. How could he possibly show empathy with something as simple as _words?_

"I'm sorry," he told her what felt like a lifetime later.

"Yeah, me too." And then Travis noticed that there was much more to this girl than what she shows. He could see now that there are walls, walls that needed to be broken, and he decided that he was going to break them.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy tried to ignore the pounding on his door, he really did. He cranked up the television, he put in earplugs, and still he could hear the loud pounding.

"Jackson, open the damn door!" Lenard yelled pounding the door, the day after Katie left. "Dammit I know you're in there, open the fucking door!"

Percy got up, frustrated, deciding to open the door before there became a fist sized hole in his door.

"What," seethed Percy, yanking the door open. Lenard pushed right past him and started calling for Katie.

"Katie's at her mom's dumbass. And last time I checked you aren't her boyfriend."

"I know she's in here. Where the hell is she?" he demanded, walking into Percy's bedroom. Percy grabbed his shoulder before he could get too far in his room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for that cheating whore." One way to piss Percy off is to insult or hurt Katie in anyway. _No one_ is allowed to talk about Katie like that. Percy punched him across the face.

"Get out," Percy said before Lenard punched him in the stomach. Percy pushed Lenard toward the door, and punched him again across the nose.

* * *

Connor walked into his house, arguing with his co-worker, Annabeth, about who would be filling out the case report. As of now, Annabeth was winning the argument.

Travis, sitting in the living room with Katie, muted the television to overhear Connor and Annabeth.

"Who's he talking to?" Katie asked.

"Shh! It's Annabeth, you know, his 'partner in crime...solving them, at least'."

The two of them kept listening as the dispute was led into the kitchen. Travis glanced at Katie and said, "Ten bucks says Connor ends up writing the report."

"Ten bucks says he doesn't."

"_I'm _the one who arrested him!"

"_I'm _the one he shot at!"

"That's why _you _should write the report!"

"I wrote it last time!"

"Oh, grow _up_, Stoll! I know you have the mentality of a five-year old, but you don't have to act like it!"

"Exactly! Men-whatever! I am a man!"

Katie looked at Travis with a _what the hell is he talking about _look.

"_Mentality _has nothing to do with _gender, _you dolt."

"Oh."

"Well, have fun with the report."

Travis grinned. "You owe me ten bucks, Mancini."

"Well you didn't _tell _me he was more of an idiot than you were! That's false advertising!"

"You owe me ten bucks, Mancini," he repeated.

"Damn."

"What's for dinner?" Travis yelled toward the kitchen after shooting Katie a lopsided smirk.

"Annabeth will make it!" volunteered Connor.

"No Annabeth won't!" she retorted.

"You know what? I'll make dinner," Katie offered. "I'm living here for who the hell knows how long, so it's the least I can do."

"Do you cook better than Travis?"

"Do you have a choice?"

After a moment's pause, Connor said, "Good point. Make away."

Katie got up off the couch and was followed into the kitchen by Travis.

Looking into the fridge, Katie noticed how much of a classic bachelor Connor is. Leftovers from takeout... old ones at that, beer, and more leftovers, which were starting to turn green. She smiled, knowing that this was finally her chance to get some air outside.

"You have nothing for me to cook with. Where's the closest grocery store?"

"No," Travis said sharply. "You aren't leaving this house yet, Mancini."

"What the hell do you think I could make with old leftovers and beer?"

"Well, if you give us enough beer, we won't care how old the leftovers are," Travis told her cheekily.

"If you won't take me, I guess we'll just starve." Katie crossed her arms to prove her point that she was adamant.

"Fine. But I swear on Connor's life—"

"Hey!" Connor interjected.

"—if you get out of my sight for even a second, you are going to be locked up for a week." Travis threatened, ignoring his brother.

"Overprotective much?" Annabeth teased and Travis had just a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"No, it's just that I don't like paperwork. I'm sure you can relate, Chase," Travis covered.

* * *

"So Katie, how do you like Connor's house?" Travis took his eyes off the road to look at Katie.

"It's... nice, I guess. Connor's funny, and Annabeth seems cool from what I've seen so far, but you...eh."

"Thanks," he said mordantly. "So, have you ever played 100 questions?"

"I believe it's called twenty questions."

"I like 100 questions better."

"Fine, but I get to go first."

Travis smiled. He really wanted to know more about her, and while one hundred questions didn't seem like enough, it was a good place to start.

"Fine."

Katie had a billion questions to ask him, but she didn't want to seem nosy, so she was happy that he wanted to play one hundred questions.

"Why did you become a US Marshal?"

"That's hard. I don't know. But Connor and I always wanted to do stuff like this, carry a gun, catch bad guys, save a few lives in the process. You even meet some pretty cool people.

"All right, if you don't believe in happily ever after, how did you have a boyfriend for a long time?" Katie spun her head to give Travis a menacing glare, but it didn't faze him. He knew he'd hit a sensitive spot sooner or later.

"Game over."

"I answered your question you answer mine."

"Because I did okay. I can't have a boyfriend?" she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Then why did you? Look, Stoll, let's get something straight, my life is not your business, what I do or why I do it is none of your business. Like you said, your job is to keep me alive. It's not to be my friend and it's not to pry into my life. Just do your job."

Katie threw open the door, stomped out, and closed the door so hard that Travis's ears rang from the noise. He hated how he could make her be happy (or as close to happy Katie can get) and turn her into the girl stalking angrily into Costco.

**Disclamer: I always forget these, so I do not own Percy Jackson, I will not own Percy Jackson, and I never will.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! What'd you two get?" Connor asked when Katie entered the house, carrying stuff into the kitchen.

"Food," she snapped.

"Did I do something?"

"Not you. Your brother."

"She's like a turtle. Snap, snap, snap," Connor whispered to Travis.

"Oh believe me. I know."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say, don't ever try to pry into Katie's life."

Katie slammed the food on the countertop, completely startling Annabeth, who was quietly reading a book.

"What idiotic thing did Travis do now?"Annabeth asked.

Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "He's so nosy! I ask him not to pry into my life and he does exactly that."

"It normal to want to know more about a person you have to spend all your time with. Don't you want to know more about him as well?"

_Well, yeah, but I'd drop it if he told me so._ "Not really."

"You _don't _want to know about a man who basically holds you life in his hands?"

Katie said nothing.

"I think you and Travis should cook dinner together." Katie opened her mouth to protest, but Annabeth cut her off saying, "Well, what are you going to do? Ignore him? That's not very smart considering your situation don't you think? He is trying to help you. You could try not to get pissed off every time Travis does something stupid, because that's extremely often."

"I know! I know that he is trying to help me and I know it's his job to help me. But it is not his job to try and figure me out. I hate it when people do that, especially when they don't know me. Everything that doesn't relate to why someone is trying to kill me, I don't need him knowing," Katie said just as firmly.

"I was just wondering," Travis said in small voice. He and Connor heard most of the girl's conversation. He was on Annabeth's side, but didn't want to make Katie even angrier.

"Well, let's leave them to cook. Come on, Connor." Annabeth dragged Connor out of the kitchen and into the basement.

Travis watched Katie as she yanked out a rectangular aluminium cooking tray along with various spices, meat, and noodles.

"So... what are we making?" Travis asked, sounding like a pubescent male due to his failed attempt at conveying nonchalance.

"_We_ are not making anything. _I_ am going to make dinner, and _you _are going to leave me alone."

"Fine, but it's still your turn," he said sitting on the island table

"My turn?"

"100 questions. We aren't done yet. You don't have to answer my question, by the way."

"Fine, why did you ask me what you asked me?" she asked washing her hands.

"Because, you told me you didn't believe in happy endings. I was just curious. What is your favorite place to be?"

"Don't have one. Every place is just another place to me."

"Come on, isn't there one place where you are most comfortable?"

"My bed. Are you literate?"

"Very much so. Can I help cook dinner?"

"No. Why is this game so horrible?"

"Because you won't answer any thought provoking question and run the first second someone wants to know something about you." Katie didn't reply, because the only response that she could think of was 'because I can't', but she understood that sometimes you can, it's just that you won't.

"Okay, Katie, I'm sorry for trying to get to know you a little bit better, but I'm curious, especially after the whole _Divorce Court_ thing. That was the only time you actually told me something about you that makes me understand you. When you don't answer or get angry, it makes me more curious. I want to know more about you, and I can't help it, just like how you can't help the fact that you won't let anyone understand you."

"What's your favorite color?" Katie asked trying to get him to switch topics to no avail.

"Purple. What's your favorite memory?" Katie tried to hide the fact that she was smiling.

"When I was fifteen, my dad threatened to kick me out if I kept hanging out with Percy and Luke. I said no, they were my only friends and I wasn't going to give them up. I was behind the school seething before the weird kid, Nico, came up to me and gave me a piece of chocolate. Ever since then, we've been friends. It's not exactly happy, but one of my favourites. That and when I was eleven or twelve, I went to Percy's and his mom was doing some gardening, and asked if I wanted to help, ever since then, I've always helped her garden. You should see it now, it's so pretty. We redid the whole backyard."

"See, that wasn't so hard. You told me something about you."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are you going to wash your hands and help or are you going to sit there like an idiot?" Katie asked grating cheese into a bowl. Travis laughed, but got up and washed his hands.

"What now, boss?"

"Start by mixing the sauce, but don't put it on high. What's _your _favorite memory?"

"There was this time, when I was little, I remember fighting with Connor over something, but I can't remember what. We weren't talking, it lasted for a week, until Connor came into my room with flowers and chocolates, and said that he was lonely and he missed me. I asked him why he got me flowers, and he said it's because that's what our step-dad gives to our mom when she's mad." Katie laughed along with Travis for a while.

"For the record, those flowers smelled disgusting and the chocolate tasted like shit."

"What's your favorite song?" Travis asked after they stopped laughing.

"I think that is a really hard question, but I think Pretty Vacant by The Sex Pistols."

"I think I love you," Travis replied.

"My life is complete," Katie said, her words coated in sarcasm.

Katie looked over the sauce which Travis was supposed to be watching and said, "Stoll, the sauce is done and we can start layering now. Give me one of the layers."

* * *

Travis walked up to the main upstairs hallway and saw the bookcase that was secretly the door to Katie's room. He wanted to say goodnight, maybe even talk for a bit, but he really didn't want to push his luck. It's only been a day that he's known her, and she was just one surprise after another. He couldn't wait to find out more about her. He brought his hand up and knocked on the wall three times.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Travis Stoll. To what do I owe this _pleasant _surprise?" Katie droned.

"Thanks, you know... for dinner. It was really good."

"I don't know if you have the brain capacity to remember... but you helped make dinner. Shame if you didn't because it was actually kind of fun."

"Yes, it was fun! We should do it tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day."

"I don't think I can deal with you that much, but we'll see."

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Why don't you take me on a tour of this place?"

"It's a date."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there, Stoll," Katie laughed.

"Goodnight Katie," Travis said. Katie leaned forward and hugged him. Travis blushed. "What was that for?"

"For not being as bad as I thought you'd be."

Travis involuntarily smirked. "Was that a compliment?"

"I don't know, was it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Travis, how's the babysitting?" Travis's partner/friend/pain-in-the-ass, Jay asked him on Skype.

"Different. How's it going over there? Any leads?"

"No, this guy is good. He cleaned up well. But there's one thing that we're pretty sure of. His he didn't plan on killing her when went to see her. The murder weapon was a stapler. Since there was both a male and female victim, as well as an extreme overkill, I think it's a crime of passion. You wouldn't smash people's head in with a stapler unless you were really, really angry. My guess is a jealous ex-boyfriend, maybe he caught her cheating or something. You're going to be there for a little while, so get comfortable. How's she holding up?"

"I'm not even sure. She doesn't mention the killing at all; she's never talked about it. Hell, she doesn't look visibly shaken. I think she's in shock."

"It's been a two weeks."

"She's weird." Jay chuckled.

"Have you tried bringing the subject up?"

"No, I don't think she's ready. 'Jordyn' has just been doing self-defence with me, and she only mentions anything about the program or anything about it when she wants something, but never does she talk about the killing."

"Well, try to see if she remembers anything at all. I know when we talked to her before at the office she said she had no idea who it was and she didn't even see his face. Try getting _something_ out of her, we need to solve this. I don't think this will turn serial, but still, can't let a killer get loose, and definitely can't let her back in LA until we catch him."

"Yeah, I'll try. Keep me posted."

* * *

Katie woke up with her forehead drenched in cool sweat, again. The events from her latest nightmare came flooding back to her memory and she ran her fingers through her hair, as thought it would push away the dream.

Just like the past two weeks, she got up and walked to the bathroom. When she felt the ice cold water splashed on her face, she sighed. Her palms pressed hard onto the sink counter as she exhaled heavily and told herself to get a goddamn grip.

But how could she do that? He saw her, she knew he did. And all she saw when she closed her eyes was him killing her. He had a face, but it was too distorted to see who this person was. She wouldn't be able to recognize the face had it been her own her father.

He could be anybody! He may have relatives here and just so happen to run into Katie while shopping or something and the next day she'd be dead. Changing her name doesn't help. He saw her face, not her name.

Travis watched Katie walk into the kitchen and take on her seat at the island after getting a bowl of cereal without a hello or even an insult. This tipped Travis off; she'd always walk in the kitchen, say good morning with a witty comment, and eat.

"Good morning to you too, jackass," Travis said. Katie looked up startled, too distracted to even notice Travis was there.

"Oh, sorry. Mornin'."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..." he conceded, even though he could plainly see she was lying. "But we have to talk."

"About what?"

"The case, you know, your case."

"Nah, I'd rather not." Katie left her half finished bowl of cereal on the table and tried walking back to her room, but Travis caught her arm.

Katie glared at him, but he looked back defiantly. "It's not really an option."

The two sat back at the island in the kitchen and though Katie was trying to vaporize him with her eyes, he could tell she was nervous and jumpy because she kept wringing her hands together. "Okay, this may be a sensitive subject, but an important one nevertheless."

"Whatever, just get this over with."

"Okay, close your eyes and give me your hand." Katie raised an eyebrow and didn't move.

"Gardner, close your eyes and give me your hand," He repeated, a bit more forcefully and she listened.

"You're in L.A. You're walking back to the store after your lunch break. You look up and what do you see? Tell me everything you see, what you feel, maybe even what you smell, tell me exactly what's going on." He could already feel Katie's warm hand clam up.

"There's blood on the window. It's a hand-print. Someone's dying in there. Oh my god, there's another one! And the killer, he turns around," she told him, squeezing his hand harder each word.

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know. There's a curtain, a white one, it would only show a shadow, but he sees me. He's staring at me. I think he is trying to memorize my face. I can't move. Stoll, I can't move, he's going to get me, why can't I move? Someone needs to help them! They're dead or they will be soon! I will be soon! I have to go. Stoll help me! Please, I can't move. This teenager bumped into me. He was pretty tall, blonde hair, and he looks like he's chasing something. But, he turns back and says sorry. My feet are working again and I start running. There are so many people around me. I don't think I'm running fast enough. I don't want to fall, my boots are too high. The one day I choose to wear boots! They keep clattering on the ground. People keep yelling at me when I bump into them. I remember why I'm running and I pick up the phone. Stoll, I'm really scared. What if he finds me? Oh my god, what if he finds me?" Her eyes snapped open, her hand, and now Travis's are drenched in sweat. She panted heavily, just like she was when she woke up.

"Good job Katie," Travis told her. He took his hand out of hers and looked at her. Her bangs were glued to her face and her green eyes looked like saucers staring at him.

"What if he finds me?" Katie whispered again, more terrified than when she woke up.

"He won't."

"Why did you make me do this?" she demanded angrily.

"I wanted to see if you knew what he looked like."

"I told you I didn't!"

"Sometimes, you'll see them, and you'll tell yourself you don't know, because you don't want to know, or your brain doesn't consciously remember. I was just making sure."

"Stoll, what were their names?"

"Who's?"

"The people that got killed, what were their names?"

"Their names were Alexa Peterson and James Davis."

"No," Katie whispered to herself. Then louder, "No, that can't be."

"What can't be?"

"I knew her. Alexa, I mean. I went to high school with her. She was valedictorian. She was friends with Percy. I didn't really talk to her, but I knew her. She just became editor of a magazine, she can't be dead, he life just started!"

"I'm so sorry, Katie."

"When's her funeral?"

"Her parents don't want the funeral until they have her body. Same with Davis. They are having memorial services though."

"I want to send flowers."

"Are you insane? They could track the shipment back here."

"Your team is in L.A. They could get flowers from my shop and send them to their services."

"We don't have the key, and we need a warrant to get in there, and we are not doing a B&E to get some flowers."

"I'm giving you authorization, and Percy has a key, you could ask him."

"It's been a while, your plants are probably dead, and how odd would it be if the US Marshals came knocking on his door for some keys to a flower shop?"

"Automated watering system. I want to give them both flowers. Either you send them or I will."

"Fine. Who are they from? We could just be anonymous."

"Nope. Katie Gardner. We could say I sent them from my mom's."

"We'll send them from anonymous." She sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"We are gathered here today not to mourn the loss of Alexa Peterson, but to celebrate a young woman who was a joy to everyone she met." He couldn't listen to this, she wasn't a joy. She was horrible and he couldn't be happier she was dead. He couldn't be happier he killed her. She deserved it. The dirty slut. But there he was, in the back-most room of the whole church, dressed in black, not because he cares, but because he didn't want to stick out. A lot of people actually cared. A few familiar faces caught his eye. James Davis's parents, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, but there was something missing. Someone. Every part of him wanted to see that someone here. So he could end this thing quickly. He had to get rid of her, and quickly before the police come knocking on his door. His life was too good for Alexa, James, and Katie to just ruin it. He looked around; people were sniffling and crying, there flowers _everywhere_.

Little did he know that one of them were from Katie Gardner. The girl he was looking for.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexa Peterson and James Davis were two people that did not deserve to die. They were two people that Katie just could not get out of her head.

Katie decided to stop telling herself that she was going to eventually fall asleep with Alexa and James plaguing her mind. The hardwood floor groaned softly when her feet touched it. With minimal noise, Katie walked out of her hidden room and shut the bookshelf with a small click.

"Shh," she told the shelf when it groaned quite loudly. She continued down the dark hallway, closer to the glass of cold water she was craving. A gust of wind brushed past Katie and made her turn her head to face a room. She didn't know if it was Connor's or Travis's room, but she could tell it was empty and the window was open. Worried, she walked into the room towards the window, while some more wind brushed past freezing her nose. Something was just pulling her toward the window, not physically, but she really wanted to figure out why the room was empty, so much that she wasn't even thirsty anymore.

The window was right on top of the roof that Katie found herself stepping onto. It felt amazing up there. It was warm, with a very light breeze, the one that attracted Katie here in the first place. She walked up because it wasn't very steep and she knew the house had a flat roof with little slopes connected to it. There was a person with brown curly hair sitting with their back toward Katie.

She sat next to him, but he didn't acknowledge her, he just sat there, looking up at the starry night sky. Katie had to admit it was amazing. There seemed to be a million stars engulfing her. She felt like they were close enough to touch. The dark clouds looked like it was cradling the full moon, like it was protecting it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the guy asked. She immediately recognized it to be Connor.

"Yeah, it really is. You don't see this sort of thing in L.A., it's all buildings."

"I don't know how you deal with it. I've always loved the suburbs. How can you not just sit up here and let yourself relax?" They fell silent and Katie could almost feel her sorrow breeze along with the wind.

"The only thing Travis takes seriously is his job. He won't let anything bad happen to you," Connor informed after a while.

"Do you know how it feels like to know someone is trying to kill you?" Katie asked, and Connor just laughed.

"It's in my job description. But I chose to do this. If I were you, I'd be scared shitless, especially if my life was in the hands of my ass of a brother. I remember when we were little, my mom made Travis babysit me. He shaved my head and painted it blue. My mom was pissed."

"That's horrible," Katie laughed, "how did you put up with him for so long?"

"Sometimes he's a good brother. One of my exes cheated on me in high school, and Travis played the best prank on her...With my help, of course."

"A prank? That's how you got revenge?"

"Of course. We used to be quite the troublemakers in school. But we sort of grew up. We only prank when the whole family is together, like on Thanksgiving. The turkey prank was the best one we've done to date."

"What'd you do?"

"We stuffed the chicken with a remote control rocket, and hit our cousin in the face. I know it doesn't sound like much, but if you saw her face..." Connor stopped speaking because he was laughing too hard to breathe nevertheless speak.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better about having your brother 'babysit' me."

"Like I said, he takes his job seriously. And don't tell him I told you this but he's scared for you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Mmm, touching," Katie said sarcastically.

"If you were at home right now, what would you be doing?"

"I don't even know. Home, right now, just seems like a dream. Or maybe this is feels like a nightmare, but I doubt nightmares can have nights as cool as this. I regret to say that I'd probably be with Lenard. I can't even believe I liked him, not to mention _loved_ him."

"Oh, I heard about him. Travis hates his guts."

"Why?"

"Um, no offence, but he sounds like a dick."

"I guess that pretty sums it up, actually. I just want to erase him from my brain. In a way I'm happy to be away from home. If I were there I'd probably still be with him. So yeah, this witness protection program thing, blessing in disguise. I just wish that Alexa and that James guy were still alive." The words kind of hung for a while, just floating around with the clear air.

"Speaking of alive, we should get you back or Travis will kill us. Me."

"Ugh, why is he so overprotective?" Katie whined not wanting to leave the roof. Connor looked at her for a second and started to say something but stopped to think.

"Maybe you should ask him," Connor decided to say with a wink. Reluctantly, Katie walked back to her room and crawled under the sheets. This time she actually got some rest.

* * *

"I can't believe we have absolutely no leads. We have to start all over. This was most likely a crime of passion, maybe he had remorse. Check everyone who went to the memorial, and was either an ex-boyfriend or an admirer," Jay said, throwing the file on his desk. Selena nodded her head and went off to work. He hated not being able to solve a case. Everyone deserves answers to who took away someone they love. Jay knew it didn't always happen that way and that not everyone got closure. Jay knew how bad it feels, and that's why he grew up to catch killers.

Four weeks, four damn weeks, and still nothing. Every possible lead has become a dead end and every possible suspect had an airtight alibi. It was maddening. Jay stood up and decided to do some detective work on his own; he is a detective after all.

"Hey Jay, wait!" Jay snapped his head around and saw Selena with a piece of paper in her hand with a bright smile on her pretty face. Not that Jay noticed. "There is this guy, I remember when we went back in her phone, she has called him quite often, he went to the memorial, and they dated in high school." Jay smiled along with her and took the paper in his hand. He knew exactly where this was. He hugged Selena tight, and she shivered when he said, "You're the best" in her ear.

It only took three knocks and the door opened. Inside stood a slightly tall guy that looked like he was in his early twenties, his black hair just barely covered his curious deep sea green eyes.

"Hey, are you Percy Jackson?"

"Yep."

"I'm Jay Rudolfo, of the U.S Marshals. I'm here about Alexa Peterson, do you know her?" he asked seeing if Percy would lie about it. Instead, Percy just took a step back and smiled sadly.

"Come in," Percy requested gesturing to the couch.

"Were you and Alexa romantically involved?"

"Yeah, for like a month. We broke up because we understood that being a couple was just too weird for us, so we just stayed friends." Percy started fingering his water bottle anxiously thinking about Alexa. He wondered who'd want to kill her, and whoever did this, was going to have to deal with him, even if the guy was a murderous lunatic.

"How close were you two?" Jay pressed.

"We would hang out on occasion. We were close enough to exchange birthday and Christmas gifts. Why?"

"Do you know of anybody who'd want to hurt her? Maybe a jealous ex or something?"

"No, she's really sweet. I can see someone being jealous though, not enough to kill, but seriously, she was an amazing girl.

"When was the last time you spoke to Alexa?"

"Maybe a week or two before she died. We had lunch, just to catch up with each other. I remember she was so excited about this new boyfriend, I mean she literally could not wipe the smile off her face. I was happy for her; you see she went through a pretty bad breakup with a guy before an-"

"Whoa bad break up? How long ago was this?" Jay asked extremely urgent, cutting Percy off.

"Two months ago I think."

"Do you know his name?"

"No, never thought it would be important. She said maybe she'd introduce us or something, I never thought that she'd be..." he trailed off sadly. Suddenly he banged his fist on the table.

"Dammit, how could I be so stupid?" Percy fumed, "if I just took a few seconds to ask, maybe you'd have something. Because of me, her killer could get away!"

"Don't worry, we'll get him. I have one of my partners looking into James Davis. We are more focused on Alexa because a witness told us she saw a man...And I really shouldn't be telling you this. I should go, thanks for all of your help. And you did help. Maybe a family member knew his name. I do have reason to believe that James was the man she was smiling about, so our mystery man could be our guy."

Percy nodded and Jay let himself out of the apartment. He sunk into his couch and sighed, throwing his water bottle into the air. _Where's Katie when you need her?_

**_A/N: Greetings! So I think we're about halfway through, maybe a little less. Just wanted to let you guys know that the next update is sometime Saturday. I'm going to get back to that second-to-last chapter-AKA the only one not done(Eek!). Bye now!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Percy Jackson," Travis repeated into Skype. He didn't know if it was the Percy that was Katie's best friend, because he didn't know his last name.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Jay questioned.

"I don't know. You said he's a friend of Peterson's, and they dated in high school. But, if he's the Percy I think you're talking about, there is no way he's the guy. He's Katie's best friend."

"So Katie not only knew Alexa, but possibly Percy Jackson too?" Jay questioned.

"Most likely, yeah. Damn, she is way too involved in this case. I don't like it."

"Aw is widdle Travey scared for his widdle girlfriend?" Jay teased in a baby-like voice.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend," Travis protested.

"You wish she was."

"That doesn't matter... even if it were true."

"So why are you blushing?" Jay asked seeing Travis's cheeks take on a subtle pink color.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Bitch, I will," Travis threatened.

"Whatever, you should get back to babysitting your girlfriend!" Jay said quickly, pressing the disconnect button before Travis could yell at him.

Travis walked downstairs, toward the kitchen, where he heard a familiar laugh. Katie's laugh. Katie's soft, floating laugh.

"What's so funny?" Travis inquired when he got into the kitchen. Katie looked at him with a smile.

"Oh, Connor was telling me about a case he closed yesterday. Annabeth was chasing their suspect, he looked back for a second and runs into a parked car."

"That must have made your job a lot easier."

"Yeah, and it was really funny. Anyway, I should get going or Annabeth will kill me. I am supposed to pick her up today," Connor explained walking out of the kitchen.

"So…" Travis said not really wanting to ask Katie about if her Percy is Jay's Percy.

"So?" Katie questioned suspiciously.

"What's Percy's last name again?" he asked, knowing that it was better to ask, because they needed to solve this case.

"Jackson… Why?"

"Um, my partner, Jay, talked to him yesterday about your case. At first he thought Percy was a suspect, but then after they talked, he didn't think he would be. He told us about this guy that she broke up with a month before she died. I know that you told me you guys weren't as close as she and Percy were, but do you know who that might be?"

"I can't believe your partner thought it was Percy!"

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too, after what you told me, it just didn't seem like he would do something like that."

"And he didn't," Katie said forcefully, just in case Travis wanted to tell her differently.

"I know, but I'm asking if you know who her ex-boyfriend is."

"I haven't got a clue," she said regretfully, putting her head into her hands. Travis placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault." Katie picked her head up and scowled at him with shock.

"Yes it is!" She shouted at him. "If I weren't so stupid and just _watched_ the bastard kill an old friend of mine and her boyfriend, they could possibly still be alive! They died because I _watched_ them die, Travis!" She exclaimed, not even noticing that she called him by his first name for the first time.

"Katie, it's not—"

"What, Stoll? It's not my fault? There's nothing I could have done? Of course there was! Why aren't I rotting in a jail cell, I'm just as bad as he is! I practically helped him get away with murder, and I don't even know what he looks like. Great not only did I help him kill, I am helping him get away with it!" Travis was shocked, not only did he not know she felt this way, but he saw a tear trail down her cheek. He was about to wipe the tear away, but Katie was already running up the stairs. Travis chased after her, all the way down the hallway toward the bookshelf. He saw her disappear into her room, shutting the bookshelf with a loud bang. He knocked on the wall next to the bookcase, hoping she would answer him.

"Stoll, go away." That was not the answer he was looking for.

"No, but I'll stay out here until you want to talk." He thought he heard her sniffle and say okay, but it was more likely that he was imagining things.

He sat down against the wall, and waited for her to come out. They both knew that Travis could open the door if he really wanted to, and he did, but Katie's respect meant more than breaking down her door when she wasn't ready to talk.

Realization hit him after he played back the scene in the kitchen. He had never seen Katie Gardner cry. Not when she was at the police station getting questioned, she was just blankly answering questions like a zombie. Not when he gave her an ultimatum about leaving everything she loved, or staying in L.A. and getting killed, she was just angry. Not when Lenard dumped her, she was angry and confused. Not even when she relived the crime with Travis, she had just been terrified. But not once did she cry. Travis had seen so many people cry for days about any one of those, but Katie held her own. Well, she did up until Travis tried to tell her that this wasn't her fault.

The way she told him about why it's her fault, made it obvious to Travis that this has been eating her up for a long time.

Travis heard the door open very slowly, almost like she was scared to do so. He looked up and saw her bloodshot eyes with tear tracks on her cheeks. Secretly, Travis felt his heart ache at the sight of her looking so vulnerable. Their eyes met and Katie sank to the floor next to him, not breaking eye contact.

Completely surprising Travis, Katie hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Travis returned the embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Just don't say anything," she pleaded.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/ story alerts/ favorites, guys, I reall appreciate it! Sorry this chapter's so short, though. See you on Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

Katie swept her legs under Travis's, but he jumped. She pulled his foot, and he fell on the mat face up. Then, she straddled him, pinning his hands next to his head with a triumphant smirk.

"Ha, I win, again!"

"Yeah, yeah, get off of me, Mancini." She helped him up and went back to her fighting stance.

"No, Katie, we're done today. I can only fall on my ass so many times."

"Fine, I'm going to go read a book." She walked up the stairs, and didn't look back. Travis fell back onto the mat with an exasperated sigh. He couldn't believe her. After Connor came home, she completely avoided him, and today, she's pretending like nothing happened.

_Katie felt the last of her tears fall out of her eyes. She was still breathing heavily, and she was still hugging Travis, but at least she finished crying. She kept her face buried in the crook of his neck, not wanting to see his pitying expression._

_"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly, resting his head above hers. Katie didn't say anything, but she nodded her head. Katie was completely pissed at herself, she has never cried that long or that hard- not that she could remember anyway._

_Travis had no idea how long Katie sat there hugging him, bawling her eyes out, and he was touched that when she did crash, she went to him for comfort. On the other hand, more questions about Katie were shooting through his mind. Each one made him more intrigued to the non-existent answer. He remembered the promise he made to himself and realized that he was slowly inching to breaking down her walls._

_Even after Katie stopped crying, she sat hugging Travis, except for now, instead of sitting on the ground next to him, had her legs draped across his to make herself more comfortable. She felt Travis's breath slow down gradually until he was breathing deeply, which confirmed her thoughts that he fell asleep. She didn't try to lift her head and look at him because that would just wake him up, but she smiled into his neck, starting to fall asleep as well._

_Connor walked up the stairs in his oddly quiet house suspiciously. Usually when he got home, Katie and Travis were laughing about something or arguing about another. He turned the corner, and his jaw would have hit the floor if he weren't smiling with an evil glint in his eyes. They were sitting on the floor right next to Katie's room, and she was practically sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Travis had his head on top of Katie's with a small smile and his arms wrapped around her slim body._

_Very slowly, Connor opened the door to his room and started to look around his room for his camera. His smile just grew wider when he found it sitting on top of the nightstand._

_Along with the flash, Connor stifling his laughter woke Katie, which in turn woke Travis._

_"Connor Stoll get back here this instant!" Katie yelled sprinting after Connor who just cackled in return running away from her._

_"What the hell just happened?" Travis asked himself rubbing his tired eyes._

Travis found himself knocking on Katie's bookshelf a few minutes later. She opened the door and smiled. _Please stop smiling before I forget what I'm supposed to say._

"Um, hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I just said I was going to read a book," she said and looked at him oddly.

"That's not what I meant, Mancini."

"Then what did you mean?" Travis took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, you were a mess, you cried on me for a couple of hours, and now you're pretending it didn't happen."

"Maybe it didn't."

"Oh, bull."

"Fine, so maybe it did. What about it?"

"Hmm, let's see," said Travis placing a hand under his chin in mock consideration, "yesterday, I figured out that you blame yourself for Peterson and Davis's deaths and for about three hours you cried- which you_ never_ do. Let's not forget you completely ignored me after Connor came home. By the way, I got the picture back, in case you were wondering. However, now you are acting like nothing ever happened. I don't get you, Katie."

"Maybe I don't want you to get me. Maybe I do blame myself," she started listing before she could stop herself. "Maybe I cried because I finally crashed. Maybe I want to forget what happened! Maybe I ignored you so I wouldn't have to deal with you feeling sorry for me. Maybe I hate it when people see me at my weakest!

"But you don't think about that, Stoll, do you? You think, 'oh no, there she goes, crying like the rest of them.' Well you didn't see two people get murdered! You don't go to sleep thinking 'what if' every night, but I do!" she yelled. When Travis didn't say anything, Katie just scoffed.

"This, Stoll, is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't understand that it's easier for me to forget."

"Why?"

"'Why?'" she mocked, "because I'm scared, Travis, and I don't want to be scared."


	11. Chapter 11

_"This, Stoll, is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't understand that it's easier for me to forget."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why?" she mocked, "because I'm scared Travis, and I don't want to be scared."_

"Oh, right, because you're the _only _one who is scared but doesn't want to be," Travis drawled. "You are my responsibility. If anything happens to you, I have to live with the burden of knowing it was _my _fault you died. Can you honestly sit here and yell at me, saying that I don't understand?" Katie was stunned. She never heard Travis say something so... _brutally true._

"You- you're right," she agreed, "I can't. When I—yesterday, I felt guilty. It felt like it was my fault they died. I guess I didn't know that you could feel the same way." She stepped out of her room and lay against the wall. "No one ever does." Travis looked at her, finally understanding why she wanted to forget that she cried. She never knew anyone who understood how she was feeling. Her friends tried, but they never fully understood what was going on in her mind because she was so guarded.

"I have an idea. Come with me, Miss. Jordyn Mancini," he instructed, holding out his hand for her. She took it and almost shuddered at how warm his hand was compared to hers.

"Stoll, where are we going?" Katie received no reply. "Stoll, where are we going?" she repeated.

Travis looked at her in playful annoyance and smiled. "Why, Jordyn, you don't want me to ruin the surprise now do you?"

"Actually I'd like that very much."

"Sucks," he grinned. He looked at his hand and smiled. Katie's hand was still in his.

Katie was too busy yelling at Travis to tell her where the hell they were going to notice them right in front of a cute little movie theatre. _He remembers I love movies._

"Your choice," he told her looking at the matinee.

"Hmm, how about we see Prom Night?"

"You like horror movies?"

"Oh, of course I do! I can't imagine a better type of movie that almost makes you pee your pants."

"Marry me." Katie started laughing, and a pinkish tint appeared on her cheek. Travis dragged her up to the box office and bought the tickets.

"Want anyth—" he started until a loud shrilly voice cut him off.

"_O-M-GEEE_! Travis Stoll? Is that you?" Travis knew that voice. Travis didn't like that voice.

"Um. No," he tried saying, hoping he'd disappear on the spot. Katie raised an amused eyebrow and he just shook his head.

"Yoo-hoo! Travis?" the voice called again.

"Follow my lead. This is the only way we'll get out of this alive," he whispered to Katie and clutched her hand tighter.

"Wh-wh-okay." They turned around and Katie saw a girl with gorgeous black hair that curled in elegant ringlets down to her back. Her light brown eyes light up in excitement as she hugged Travis.

"Oh Travis, it's been _so long_!" she cooed letting go of him. Not so subtly, she checked him out, no doubt undressing him with her eyes, and smirked. Katie rolled her eyes. _What a desperate bimbo!_

Katie cleared her throat and the girl looked at her surprised. She looked at their intertwined hands and her smirk died down a bit. Travis tried not to laugh, but Katie on the other hand, did.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a voice that could shatter glass.

"Oh, nothing. You're just really pretty!" Katie watched in awe as the girl's eyes lit up with pride at Katie's obviously insincere comment. _That was easy._

"Well, thank you! If you just did something with your hair... Oh! Never mind about that. Hi, I'm Drew! I'm sure Travey has mentioned me once or twice," she gloated holding out her hand for Katie to take. Katie ignored her hand and grinned. _Travey_?

"No, I don't think he has. Not once, actually." Travis bit his cheek and clenched his fist so stop the fit of laughter threatening to erupt in his throat.

Drew smiled at Travis before she turned to glare at Katie. "And _who _are you exactly?" she asked in a poisonously sweet voice.

"I'm Ka-Jordyn Mancini," Katie said.

"My fiancé," Travis added. Katie's head snapped back to his and he just smiled.

"Fiancé," Drew repeated in a drawl.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know that term you use when you're engaged."

"I know what it means," she snapped, "I was just wondering why she isn't wearing a ring."

"It's at home. It's a bit loose because Travis forgot my finger measurement." Drew looked between the two and frowned.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm _so _sorry," Katie apologized.

"Well, aren't you going to prove it?" Drew asked expectantly.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Travis asked. She looked at him like he grew three foreheads.

"Um, kiss her, duh." He obliged and pecked her on the cheek.

"A real kiss, unless you two _aren't _actually getting married, and little ol' Travey is trying to make me jealous." Katie looked at Travis, and tried to find some way, any way, out of this, but Travis's eyes were asking the exact same thing. "I'm not going to stand here all day!" she declared stamping her foot.

So, Travis shrugged nonchalantly and placed a hand on Katie's cold cheek. Slowly he brought his face down to hers and his eyes fluttered close when he felt Katie's breath tickling his lips. Finally, his lips met hers in a slow, uncertain kiss.

**A/N: If ya'll havent heard, there's a hurricane coming to drown the east coast tomorrow, and I heard that I may be losing power for a couple of days. I was going to do this tomorrow, but with no internet, that'd be impossible, so I'm hoping this'll tie you over till then. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Katie tried to distract herself as Travis's face, and more importantly his mouth, got closer to hers. _Deep breaths, Katie. Deep—Oh shit, he smells really good. Like a pine tree... and just a bit of sweat. Hmm, I like pine trees, and sweat on a guy is totally sexy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to ki—Katie! Distract, not swoon. Distract, not swoon. Distract, not swoon. Distract n—holy mother fu—his lips taste really good!_

Katie grabbed onto the forearm that was currently on her cheek and the other went onto his neck. She kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but the second his tongue gently touched her bottom lip, she threw caution into the wind and deepened the kiss.

"Okay, okay! I get it, you two aren't lying!" Drew all but yelled at the two, but they carried on as though she never said anything. People around the theatre looked at her Drew when she spoke, and the noticed Travis and Katie. Some cat-called, some whistled, some yelled for them to get a room, and others yelled for Travis to "get it."

Travis pulled away from Katie a bit dazed, and smirked when he saw her avoiding his gaze.

"Satisfied?" Travis asked Drew. She shot her gaze to Katie for a half a second before turning back to Travis with a pleasant smile.

"Very," she said turning on her heel to leave. "Bye Travey, bye _Jordyn._"

Katie's cheeks seemed to get redder as she thought about what just happened in the past few minutes. She looked away from Travis, watching Drew walk out the door.

"Still want to watch that movie?" Travis asked nonchalantly looking down at the top of her head.

"Not...really. No. I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Maybe we could just get some pizza for dinner."

"Sounds good," he agreed. Right as they were getting out the door, Katie noticed that her hand mysteriously ended up in Travis's again. However, she made no move to fix it.

* * *

"You know, I was starting to think you being up on my roof was a onetime thing. Guess I was wrong," Connor said taking a seat next to Katie.

"I kissed Travis today. Well, actually, he kissed me. But, it's not like it was voluntary... It was more like running into his ex and him making me pretend to be his fiancé. But, she's not a complete idiot, and she thought we were lying... Then we kissed," she rambled looking at the starry night.

"Yeah," he said. "Travis is my brother, you know. He told me," he added when she gave him a look.

"Oh, right. That makes sense."

"But, that doesn't really explain why you're on my roof again. Not that I'm complaining, sometimes it good not to be in a creepy silence."

"Yeah, I guess so. But living in L.A., I wouldn't know."

"Alright, don't tell me why you're here. I'll just guess for myself. So, you want me to tell you a story? A joke? No? How about juggle? It's not like I have my juggling tools, though. Maybe you want to ask me who Drew is... Maybe you want to know why you liked kissing my brother. Oh, don't forget your inner girlish shrieks, when something awesome happens. Or perhaps y—"

"Sure, let's go with that," Katie said, trying to shut him up.

"Let's," he agreed. Connor opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it before any sound came out of him. He opened his mouth again and this time he spoke. "I told you before the only thing Travis is serious about is his job."

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Katie asked.

Connor let out a soft chuckle. "Everything, Katie. Everything. He's not supposed to be personally connected to any case. If he is, they'll take him off the case." Katie nodded, understanding. "And if he gets involved with you, then—"

"We're not involved," Katie protested. "That Drew bitch didn't believe he was my fiancé and we had to prove her wrong."

"You keep telling yourself that Katie." He laughed at her obvious denial and her red cheeks. "As I was saying, if Travis gets involved—okay, too attached to you, then someone else will be assigned to you. Travis doesn't want that, I don't want that, and you certainly don't want that."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Remember when I told you he was scared for you?" Katie nodded. "Well, you're going to have to distant yourself from him. Just enough for him to do his job. After this is all over, maybe other things can happen."

"What other things?"

"You ask way too many question my naïveté," Connor said as he stood up. He crawled his way back into the house and left Katie to ponder his thoughts.

**A/N: For those of you who read this the first time around, I think this is about where I left off, so I think everything else should be new things. See you Saturday! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Drew heard the FBI agent's slow breathing next to her, proving him to be asleep. She sighed quietly in relief. _Finally! _

Her feet hit the plush carpet without a sound and she tiptoed over to his desk and picked up his laptop. She brought it with her to the bathroom, in case he woke up.

She got into the computer with ease. How can someone with such power _not _lock his computer? Quickly, Drew searched for the database that reminded her of a very descriptive yellow pages book. A search page came up and she typed in thirteen letters. _J-o-r-d-y-n-M-a-n-c-i-n-i._

A picture of her popped up on the screen. It was so obvious that it was Jordyn. She had the same hair, eyes, and annoying little dot next to her eye. So why did the girl's picture say "Katie Gardner" on top of it?

Curiosity spiked, Drew started searching everything she could about Jordyn- or should she say "Katie"? In ten minutes, she found out there _was_ no Jordyn Mancini. Katie lied. Drew wondered if Travis knew about this...

She Googled in "Katie Gardner" into the search bar and found a Facebook page. Katie didn't let people who weren't her friends see her information, but using her technologic skills from colleges, she broke that barrier.

In an hour, she created a fake Facebook and found out she had a boyfriend called Lenard. She was cheating on Travis!

"Gotcha," she whispered triumphantly.

With a smirk, she typed a message onto Katie's wall.

Who knew sleeping with a fed would be so informative?

* * *

Lenard scrolled down his Facebook page, when a name popped out at him. A girl called Jordyn Mancini posted on Katie's wall.

_Hey Katie! It's was great to see you here in Bristol again! Virginia is way nicer than Cali isn't it? I forgot to get your number so call me! 555-8927!_

Lenard laughed a stone cold laugh. _Yes! Yes! _He felt like jumping for joy, but didn't because he was in too much shock- triumphant shock.

"Check and mate, bitch."

* * *

Lenard was positively beaming from the second he landed in Manassas, Virginia, to the second he arrived at Jordyn Mancini's house. When he knocked on the door, he changed his expression to one of barely compressed anger and sorrow.

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a smoking hot chick with long black hair that curled elegantly down to her waist. _Why didn't I get with _her_? _Lenard thought to himself as the girl smiled at him.

"Hi! Are you Lenard?" she asked cheerfully. Lenard nodded and she led him into her small apartment.

The two sat in the living room on different couches separated by a coffee table. Lenard tried his best to suppress his giddiness by drumming his fingers on the pink pillow lying on the couch.

Jordyn sat across from him, feeling just as excited as the guy sitting across from her, but she didn't bother to hide it. Why would she? In a matter of minutes, she would have rid herself of that "Katie Gardner" and Travis would be all over her, thanking her from saving him from marrying that bitch.

"So where is she?" Lenard questioned eagerly.

"Two hundred sixty-seven Welshfield Drive. I just want to say that I am so sorry on your girlfriend's behalf. How could she have done this to you? You seemed like a wonderful person from our phone conversation."

"Well, thank you, Jordyn."

Jordyn giggled. "Oh please, call me Drew."

"Drew?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought your name was Jordyn Mancini."

"Ha! No chance in hell. That's the name your dear Katie is calling herself nowadays."

"Oh," Lenard said and stood up. He got what he needed and there was no more reason to stay. "Thank you, Drew, for all your help. I'll get out of your hair now; I've got a girl to find." Lenard left the apartment complex and pumped up his fist in a moment of irrepressible joy.

Drew lied down on the couch and beamed, not knowing exactly how much she just rid herself of "That Katie Gardner".

* * *

The smell of freshly cooked Chinese food invaded Travis's nose and he was dying to shovel it all into his mouth right then and there, but he was driving and Katie would kill him if he ate all the food.

Travis's phone started to ring and he picked it up without glancing at the caller-ID.

"Stoll."

"Travis, man, we've got a problem," came the panicked voice of Jay, Travis's work partner.

"What do you _mean _we've got a problem, Jay?" Travis snapped.

"Apparently, there was someone named Jordyn Mancini who posted on Katie's wall on Facebook and there's a phone number on it. I traced the number to a girl named Drew Grecken and—"

"_Drew Grecken!_" Travis shouted. "How the hell did she even—never mind. Never mind."

"Katie could be in serious danger. If the killer knows who she is, he now knows _where _she—"

"I know! I know, Jay! I know she can be in—shit!"

"What?"

Travis briefly looked up at the roof of the car and let out a string of curses. "The silent alarm just went off. Call Connor!"

_God, Katie, you better be alright._

* * *

Katie flipped through television channels aimlessly waiting for Travis to get back. He left about thirty minutes ago to pick up their Chinese food whilst Katie decided to hang back. Normally, she would have agreed to go, but instead remembered what Connor told her. She definitely did not want anyone new assigned to her.

"Travis what took you so long? I'm starving over here!" Katie shouted when she heard the front door open. There wasn't an answer, so Katie just assumed he didn't hear her.

Instead of calling again, she kept flipping waiting for him to walk into the kitchen. She didn't even realize how out of character it was for Travis to walk in without a sound.

"Travis!" she sang when he still didn't say anything.

"Who's Travis?" a familiar voice inquired. Katie whipped her head around and gasped. "Surprised to see me Katie—or do you go by Jordyn now?" All Katie could do was gape at him. _How the hell did he find me?_

"Y-Yeah. I am."

"_How's your mom, Katie?_" he asked sneering at her. She could have sworn she saw his eyes flash dangerously before they went back to their indifferent brown, but she passed it off as a hallucination.

_Lie. Lie. Lie. _"She's fine. Thanks for asking."

He started smiling, knowing she lied to him. "Oh really, do you think I could meet her?"

"No. You broke up with me remember?" she answered sweetly.

"I know Katie, and I'm so sorry. The second I hung up I regretted it." _If that isn't the largest pile of bull I've ever heard, I don't know what is._

"Well, I don't. I like my life now. So if you would so kindly get out of it, that'd be wonderful."

Lenard's eyes flashed again, and this time Katie was certain they weren't a hallucination. "What's wrong with you, Lenard? You broke up with me. I've moved on. If you haven't, that's just too bad."

"I know you're lying, Katie. I know you saw me."

"Saw you what?"

Lenard roared, "DON'T. LIE. TO ME!"

Katie was so scared by his shout that she jumped three feet into the air, and backed away from the couch. "What are you talking about?" Lenard didn't answer. Instead, his hand came out from under his coat to reveal a sharp knife.

Frightened beyond belief, Katie backed herself up towards the kitchen. If she could get to the kitchen, she could run up the stairs and lock herself in her bedroom and wait for Travis to come back with the food.

"Where ya goin', Katie?" Lenard asked with a crazy smile. "Don't you want to see that slut, Alexa? How about her new boy toy?"

"It was you!" Katie pointed at him, her eyes widening until she was sure they would pop out of her head.

"Of course it was me, you insolent bitch!" Lenard advanced on her and she turned on her heel and ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lenard yelled. Katie knew she had the advantage because Lenard messed up his knee in high school and could never run as fast since.

Katie was sprinting the last hundred yards to her door when the front door slammed open. She felt like she could have shouted with relief, but the feeling didn't last long. Lenard was clambering up the stairs behind her, knife in hand, breathing hard, with a murderous expression.

_Was this the last thing Alexa and James saw?_ Katie wondered,_ would that be the last think I would see?_

She pushed the thought out of her mind and let out an ear-piercing scream. "TRAVIS!"

Finally, she hit the bookcase. With more strength than she knew she had, she yanked it open and it slammed the wall was a deafening crash. Her thumb was on the scanner when she heard Lenard grunt in pain.

For a second, she turned back. Travis and Lenard were wrestling on the ground. Both Lenard's knife and Travis's gun were sprawled on the floor. Lenard's hand groped for the gun, which was closer.

"Welcome, Katie Gardner," the electronic voice said, and the inner door opened.

Katie paid it no attention. She heard a crash and turned her head back towards Travis and Lenard, who were no longer there. She heard Travis swear and Lenard cackle.

"Run!" Travis shouted, evidently realizing that she was still in the house. She wanted to help him, but she knew that the best thing she could do was run and get Conner.

She ran down the stairs, hopping over the gun, and heard more grunting, swearing, and from Lenard, laughing. Just as she ran past the driveway, she heard a voice, Travis's voice, yell in what sounded like complete agony.

Katie kept running toward the police station that was thankfully only a block away, the last five minutes replaying in her mind. Suddenly, she stopped cold and blanched.

When she ran back through the hallway, she remembered seeing a gun, but not a knife.

**A/N: So I'dd just like to take this time and thank all of you so very much for the story alerts and faves and reviews, etc. When I first started, I never expected 80+ of you guys to read it, so thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all, and combined two chapters together to show you how much :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Connor expertly swerved the car to a stop and jumped out along with Annabeth. At any other time, he would have gloated on how perfect he controlled the car, but right now, Katie and Travis were in trouble.

The duo ran in through the broken down door and split up. Annabeth went left towards the basement and Connor went straight, towards the living room and kitchen.

He heard footsteps clambering around upstairs and turned to the kitchen stairs instead of the living room.

"Annabeth up here!" he shouted.

"God _fucking_ dammit!" a voice exclaimed from upstairs. Connor's blood froze. That wasn't Travis's voice, nor was it Katie.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time just in time to see someone with a ridiculous beige coat run into his room. Connor followed and saw two things. His brother's body on the floor, his eyes closed, and blood pooling around him, was the first and most important thing. Connor was sure his brother was dead. The other, was the killer trying to jump out the window.

Connor could feel rage and despair cloud his mind. Without thinking, he jumped onto the killer and caught his foot. With incredible anger, he pulled the body fully into the house and slammed him onto the floor.

He punched the guy once, twice, three times until he lost count. All he could think was _kill._ This son-of-a-bitch was the reason his brother was lying in a pile of his own blood and the only thing Connor saw was red, raw fury.

Travis's killer put his hand up to cover up his bloody face, but Connor punched through him. Both were screaming at each other, the killer pleading mercy, Connor sobbing and screeching incoherently.

Connor felt arms around him, arms that were trying to stop him from killing the man who killed his only brother. He tried to break loose, but the arms were insistent.

Once he was pulled off, he glared through his tears at Annabeth Chase. She was saying words to him, but he couldn't hear her though the sirens outside and the pounding in his ears.

Travis.

Connor scrambled towards his brother and full out bawled. There was a bloody knife next to Travis body, and it was clear that he was stabbed in the arm. Connor put his hand on the fatal wound, but tore his hand away immediately.

There was still blood flowing out of the wound. That had to mean that Travis was alive. Just barely, but that was enough.

"Travis! Travis, you're alive!" Connor shouted.

He heard a strangled laugh and looked down at his brother. His mouth barely moved, but he was able to choke out a "Duh."

First responders ran into the room with their stretchers and Connor immediately stepped away from his brother. He knew the bare minimum of first aid, and he was glad to let those with more extensive knowledge take over.

Travis and Lenard were both wheeled out of the house on stretches, immobile and unconscious, and suddenly it hit Connor.

"Where's Katie? Did you see her?"

Annabeth smiled. "She's at the station. Who do you think called the ambulance?"

Connor breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God, _he thought. He dug into his pockets, pulled out the car keys, and stood up. "I'm going to go make sure Travis is okay. See you there?"

"Of course," Annabeth nodded. "I'll get Katie and we'll meet you there."

* * *

"Annabeth!" Katie shouted, seeing the blonde woman walk into the police station. She hopped out of her seat and rushed up to her bombarding her with questions. "Where's Travis? Is he okay? Was he hurt? Did you guys arrest Lenard? Where is Travis? Oh, god he's hurt, isn't he? _Is he okay_?"

Annabeth blinked. "I didn't catch _any _of that. When Connor and I got to his house, Travis and Lenard were upstairs and Travis was injured. Both Travis and Lenard are on their way to the hospital and Lenard will be arrested the minute he gets released from the hospital. I hope I answered one of your questions."

"He's in the hospital? Will he be okay?" Katie asked.

"I think so."

"Can we go see him?"

"What do you think I'm here for?" Annabeth retorted with a smile.

The two of them got into Travis's car, which he left ant Connor's, and drove over to the hospital ten minutes away. Katie kept looking out the window twiddling with her thumbs.

She felt numb. For two years she was in a relationship with a man who would eventually kill two people and try to kill her. She remembered something she said to Travis when they first met.

_"If you think that I will leave everything I've done for my plant business, my friends, my boyfriend, my life!"_ she had said. The irony of her words almost made her want to laugh. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend, but it turned out that he was the reason she had to leave in the first place.

It occurred to her that when Lenard threatened to break up with her, it wasn't because he didn't like being placed under Katie's mother. It was because if she left, he wouldn't be able to kill her.

What if she hadn't agreed to enter witness protection? Would she already be—

"Katie, we're here," Annabeth announced. Pushing every though of anything and everything that wasn't Travis and if he was alright out of her head, Katie sprinted as fast as she could into the hospital.

At the front desk, an unhappy looking woman glared as Katie ran in. "No running!"

Katie stopped at the desk. "I'm sorry, but can you tell me where to find Travis Stoll?"

"Name?"

"Katie Gardner." The nurse stared at her disapprovingly, but looked down a second later at a piece of paper.

"Very well. He's in room 302."

"Thank you so much!" Katie said and took off at the same speed she came in.

"No running!" the woman shouted again.


	15. Chapter 15

Katie sped into the third floor corridor and saw two men arguing in front of the door. One was Connor and the other was some doctor. Connor, as far as Katie could tell had not been injured, and she assumed the blood on his hands was Travis's, which didn't make her feel any better. He was talking animatedly and by his motions she could tell he was both angry and exasperated.

The doctor was answering back with a practiced calmness, holding his hands up in a calming manner. It was clearly not getting anywhere with Conner. Katie watched the two men conversation trying to guess what they were saying. Connor's face contorting with anger more and more ever second until the doctor said something that made Connor freeze, shove his hands in his pockets, and walk away defeated. The doctor turned around, and walked through the double doors behind him.

Katie walked over to Connor, who was sitting in the third floor waiting room with his palms pressed to his forehead.

"He's going to be okay, right?" she asked and then, after Connor said nothing, Katie said a lot more forcefully, "_Right_?"

"Of course he will," Connor droned, not soothing Katie one bit, because she couldn't tell who he was trying to convince.

Annabeth arrived in the waiting room, having not run like Katie did, and sat next to her. As a comforting gesture, she put her hand on Katie's arm, but Katie would have thought it much more comforting if it was Travis's hand.

The three of them sat without speaking, heads darting up whenever the door to the ICU ever opened. Every second that passed make Katie feel like there was less and less they could do for Travis and was starting to dread anyone coming out of that door.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she lifted her head, preparing for whatever the doctor had to say. It wasn't the doctor though; it was Jay.

"Ms. Gardner, we've only met briefly, but I'm Jay, I worked your case back in L.A."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So how's the bastard holding up?"

Katie let out a short laugh. "Which one?"

"Travis. I don't really give a damn about the other one."

"I don't know," she admitted. The words felt like acid on her tongue. "He's been in there for hours."

Jay patted Katie on the arm in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "I'm not worried. Travis is one tough motherfucker and is probably telling death to suck one right about now—well that was unprofessional of me, wasn't it?"

Katie laughed. "I won't rat you out, don't worry."

An hour later, a doctor came out of the ICU towards Connor, Annabeth, Jay, and Katie. She almost cried with relief; finally, she would know how Travis was doing.

"Hello, I am Dr. Murphy, I've been looking after Mr. Lenard Cain. I understand that he is to be in police custody, and Mr. Cain has woken up."

Jay sighed. "I'm going to go read him his rights, you know, make sure he doesn't get off scot free because I forgot Miranda."

"Right this way, sir," Dr. Murphy said, and walked him towards the doors.

"Wait! How's my brother?" Connor questioned the doctor.

Dr. Murphy turned back to Annabeth, Katie, and Connor, saying, "I'm afraid I do not know. He's not my patient, but I'll try and find out for you."

"Thank you, doctor," Annabeth said. When Connor and Katie said nothing, she elbowed them.

Connor mumbled, "Yeah, better than nothing," at the same time Katie said, "I guess."

The doctor left and Katie felt anger bubbling in her gut. That's not fair! _Lenard _tried to kill Travis and_ he _wakes up first? What kind of bullshitted place are these people running!

She sunk back into her chair; she knew blowing up at some doctors would do nothing to help Travis except avert their attention from him.

For hours Connor and Katie kept their eyes glued to the door where a doctor would hopefully come out. Annabeth knew it wouldn't be smart to obsess, and would take breaks outside every so often.

When Jay came out of the ICU, Katie thought that he would know something about Travis, so she got out of her seat and walked to him.

"Have you seen Travis?" she asked.

"No, visiting hours are almost over, but his doctor did say that Travis should be awake by tomorrow. He's so drugged up that if he were awake, he wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences. If you come back tomorrow, I'm sure you'll get to see him."

"And Lenard?"

"He along with Drew have been arrested."

Katie tilted her head in confusion. "Why was she arrested?"

"She told Lenard where you were, which makes her an accessory to attempted murder."

"That bitch!" Katie said to herself.

Jay laughed. "Yeah, I'll say."

"Uh, could I speak to Lenard? I just want to know why he killed them," Katie asked.

"If you really want to, but I'll have to stand outside the door. I know he's handcuffed to his bed and everything, but still."

The two of them pushed past the doors to the ICU and Jay led her towards Lenard's room. On the way there, she had to press herself against the wall multiple times to let people with crash carts of patients on gurneys through.

They stood in front of Lenard's room, and Katie suddenly felt extremely nervous. What was she going to say? And how would she feel seeing the man who put someone she cared about in intensive care?

Jay gave her a small push, and Katie entered the room, slightly shaking. The steady _beep, beep, beep _of the heart monitor was the only sound the filled the room. When Katie got closer to Lenard, she got a bit of pleasure from seeing his face severely bruised and bandaged. She couldn't help but feeling guilty for being happy about that though; she used to love him, and she wasn't one to usually wish ill will on people.

"Lenard?"

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped. Katie scoffed, how rude could he be?

"I want to know why you killed Alexa and James."

"The bitch dumped me for that loser. I am five times better than that prick." Even now, Katie could hear the venom in his voice, the hatred.

"Why does it matter though? It would have been over for years."

Lenard looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes incredulously. "Are you stupid? She ended it with me a week before she started with that douche."

_A week? But that would mean..._

"You cheated on me!" Katie accused.

"Look who finally caught on," Lenard chuckled before he started coughing.

"Yeah, well, I hope you rot in hell," Katie fumed. She reached the door and turned back to say, "Don't drop the soap, Lenny-poo."

**A/N: I've been meaning to tell you guys something for a while but kept forgetting: this story is almost done. I meant to say it like five chapters ago, but there's like one-two more chapters and then the epilogue. So, yeah. It feels kind if weird,but it has to end sometime.**


	16. Chapter 16

Katie paced around her hotel room angrily. After the whole ordeal ending with Travis in the hospital, Jay put her and Connor into hotel rooms, since the house wasn't really habitable.

All she could think of was Lenard. How dare he? How _dare _he cheat on her! And how did she not know?

Someone knocking on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. Katie rolled her eyes and opened the door with a glare thinking it was Connor.

"Haven't seen you in about four months and _this _is the first expression I see on you?"

Katie's jaw dropped before it lifted itself into a wide grin. Finally after all the shit that happened in the past day, something good happened. She launched herself into his arms.

"Oh my god, Percy! I've missed you so much and I have lards to tell you!"

"Can I sit down first, cause you know I literally just got off a place and my neck is all stiff. I _hate _planes," he said.

Very reluctantly, Katie let Percy go and he walked into her room with her trailing behind. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. There had been so many times where she wanted to pick up the phone and call her, but couldn't because Travis wouldn't let her.

Travis.

A wave of guilt washed over Katie; Travis was in the hospital, she shouldn't be happy at all no matter what.

"Katie, you okay?" Percy asked from his place on her couch.

Was she okay? Just this morning, Katie was laughing with Travis over a bowl of cereal thinking that she should distance herself from him so he could stay on her case. Then all hell broke loose. Now it was eleven at night, and her thoughts couldn't stop jumping from Lenard to Travis to wondering what would have happened if she decided not to be in Witness Protection.

Katie half smiled. "Define 'okay.'"

"Why don't you tell me what happened in the past four months before I properly define it," he suggested.

For the next hour, hour and a half, Katie recapped her time in Virginia. She told him everything from seeing the murder to boarding the plane to kissing Travis (to which Percy raised his eyebrow and she blushed) to her conversation with Lenard.

Percy was the perfect listener; he laughed at the right parts, he gave her incredulous looks when needed, and he hugged her when she started about Travis's stabbing.

When she finished, she felt as though a gigantic weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt like absolute crap, but she felt so much lighter. It's hard to believe that she has someone to go to to complain about everything going on and know they were going to listen.

Travis was kind of like that, but he would make some sort of joke to try and make her feel better, which would only make her laugh because it was so not funny. Katie missed that a lot and it's only been a day.

She didn't even know when she fell asleep, or how she ended up in her bed, when she got a call telling her that Travis woke up, she immediately hopped into the shower.

Like she could actually go see Travis looking like she literally rolled out of her bed and walked into the hospital.

* * *

She went down to the lobby of the hotel, because Jay told her to meet him there, and saw Percy and Annabeth talking to each other instead. Percy was animating something with his hands, and Annabeth was laughing and shaking her head.

Katie walked up to them and asked where Jay was.

"Oh, he went upstairs, but he'll be back soon," Annabeth told her.

"All right, thanks. I see you two have met..."

Percy looked at Annabeth for a second and nodded. "Yeah, 'member that summer camp that I went to in like middle in high school? Annabeth went there, too. We were friends."

Hmm, what a small world. "That's cool. It's like a little reunion."

Annabeth chuckled, "Yeah, Percy hasn't changed a bit; his head is still full of kelp."

Percy glared at her.

"What?" Katie questioned, giving Percy a significant look, to which he replied with an eye-roll.

"I used to call him 'Seaweed Brain' because he didn't really use his brain, but he still doesn't. Did he tell you how he thought he lost his boarding ticket, but it was in his back pocket?"

Katie laughed at him without restraint. "Yeah, that does sound like something he would do! He's never even ridden a plane before, which is pretty sad on its own."

"Oh, hey, look, there's Jay!" Percy said, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, Jackson," Annabeth said, but Katie wasn't paying attention. She whipped her head around to see Jay walking into the lobby. He got up to her, and asked if she was ready to go.

There was no way she _wasn't _ready.

The two of them left, since Percy and Annabeth decided that they'd grab some lunch before going to the hospital.

* * *

Katie stood outside Travis's door. Connor was in there at the moment, and she didn't want to just barge in, since they were brothers and all. Well, she did, but she managed to restrain herself.

She didn't know why she was so nervous to see him, but it was just really nerve-racking. Her hands were shaking more than they ever had and she couldn't stop it even if he crossed her arms so tightly on her chest she started losing circulation in her wrists.

It was excruciating, waiting for Connor to finish talking to his brother, but when he did, Katie could have sworn she heard someone say, "Finally," but she could have been just going crazy.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, Conner. He's okay, right? No hysteria or anything?" she asked, worried.

Connor laughed. "Nah, the bastard'll be fine. Wouldn't even let me eat his pudding. I'll catch you later, all right?"

Katie smiled. If Connor was back to joking and insulting Travis, he should be fine.

"Yeah, see you."

She pushed open the door and heard Travis's steady heartbeat coming from the heart monitor. He was lying in the hospital bed with his arm in a sling and eating pudding with his other arm. When she came in, he smiled at her.

"Ah, missed me, didn't you? It's okay, I'd miss me too," Travis said cheekily.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked, ignoring him.

"Like I just got stabbed in the arm," he groaned, slightly lifting it.

Katie raised her eyebrow slightly. "But you did just get stabbed in the arm."

"Really, Katie? I didn't notice. I thought I was just lying on this bed of rocks for the hell of it."

"No need to get snippy" she huffed.

"Hey, Pot. Let's not call the kettle black, all right?" he teased.

"When we get back to LA I'll help you out until you get better, all right?"

Travis cracked a smile, "So you're going to take care of me? I always knew you'd look good in a nurse's outfit, Katie."

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes. Travis would obviously be just fine.

**A/N: Kay, last chapter is next! I'm sorry for taking like a week on this, but I hated it so much, I still do but, it's a bit better than before. I've had a hell of a lot of writing homework, too, so I didn't really get a change to change things anyway. I didn't re-re-re-read this because I've read it so many times and I just want to get this thing out there. I really like the epilogue, so that should be up by Thursday. **

**P.S. To all you readers who wanted Percabeth, this was planned from the beginning so HA! **


	17. Chapter 17

After the whole ordeal with her ex boyfriend turning out to be a murderer and Travis being released from the hospital, Katie went back home to Los Angeles with Percy, Travis, and Jay. Within the week she got back, she went to see both Alexa and James's families and offer her condolences.

From there her life gradually shifted to how it was before the murder. She kept in touch with Annabeth, Connor, and Travis, as she considered all of them her friends, and saw the latter at least once a month. That was, until he was due to "baby-sit" again. He had to drop off the radar again and that meant that the two couldn't call each other to have lunch or anything.

She didn't know when his case ended, or if it ended at all, and thus the two lost touch. Sometimes, she would flip open her phone and think of calling Travis, just to catch up, but could never bring herself to do it.

The two continued on with their lives, randomly thinking of the other and what they were doing, never having the nerve to find out themselves.

This is why when she saw Travis at Percy and Annabeth's wedding, three years after the case ended, her breath caught in her throat, her palms started sweating, and she was absolutely livid that no one warned her.

"Percy!" she hissed, grabbing the man in question on the arm, pulling him away from his new wife. She smacked him on the arm and glared.

"What did I do?" Percy whined and rubbed his arm.

"You didn't tell me Travis Stoll was going to be here!"

Percy smirked. "I thought you said that you were _totally and completely _over him."

"That doesn't mean anything! Why didn't you tell me?" Katie snapped. She had half a mind to smack him again.

"I thought this would be more fun. Now if you'll _excuse _me I have a wife to bother." Not waiting for Katie's response, Percy made his way back to Annabeth, who was conversing with his mother.

Katie glared at him and jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped her head around to find the man she was just seething about.

"Travis," she said, letting out a breath. She could feel her anger ebb away, staring at the curly-haired, blue-eyed man.

"I was hoping to see you here. How've you been?" he asked, shooting her a slight smile.

"I've been good. You?"

"Likewise."

She racked her brain for something else to say to avoid falling into an awkward silence. It took her a while and didn't notice that the situation had reached awkward a couple of minutes ago.

"How's work?" she asked, breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

Travis smirked. "That's classified info, Gardner."

"I'm sure," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

They fell into silence for about a minute before Travis impulsively asked, "Hey, do you maybe wanna dance?"

Katie blushed slightly, and reprimanded herself for acting like she was a teenager being asked to prom. She didn't want to seem too eager, so she tapped her chin in thought before saying with as much nonchalance she could muster, "If you step on my toes, I'll be pissed."

He rolled her eyes at her and pulled her out to the dance floor and rested his hands comfortably on her waist. Katie linked her hands behind Travis's neck and stepped so close that they'd probably be able to hold up a skinny magazine.

A couple of minutes later, Katie felt comfortable enough to rest her head on his shoulder and Travis moved one of his hands to the small of her back, eliciting a small shiver from Kate.

_Yup, totally not over him._

She looked up at him and smiled widely when he looked back down at her. Travis thought that she should smile like that more often and had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He barely restrained himself from doing so.

He released her, and then took her hand and led her to a secluded hallway. If he was going to be rejected, he didn't want it to be in front of everybody who was high on a wedding.

"Why did you never call?" Katie asked before Travis had the chance to say anything. Even in the dim lighting of the corridor, Katie could have sworn she saw his cheeks redden with discomfort.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just a coward," he said, his voice barely over a whisper.

"What would you have to be scared of?" she asked, looking down at their intertwined hands for a second before directing her gaze back to Travis's.

"You." At Katie's confused look, he continued, "I didn't want to call you, only to find that you had a boyfriend or something. I don't know... ever since we kissed in the movie theater, I kept thinking about doing it again. When I left, I realized that I really liked you, and that sucked because even if you did feel the same way, you would have moved on by the time I got back."

"I thought you forgot about me," Katie admitted.

He stepped closer to her and with his voice barely over a whisper, he said, "Couldn't if I tried, Gardner."

This time, when Travis felt the urge to kiss her, he did. It was rather chaste at first, but when Katie slid her hands into his hair, Travis shuddered and his restraint melted away. He pushed her up against the wall and pried her lips open with his tongue.

In their battle for dominance, Katie won and explored his mouth, running her tongue over his lips, the roof of his mouth, and under his tongue. Travis picked her up behind her knees and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She was getting crushed between Travis pulling her flush against him and pushing her on the wall at the same time, but she didn't mind at all.

When the need for air became too much, Katie pulled her lips away from Travis and placed kisses down his jawbone and started sucking on his neck. Travis groaned as she nipped at his neck, undoubtedly going to leave marks on him.

Travis lifted Katie's chin and kissed her full on the mouth. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting it gently and Katie whimpered softly.

Hours later, when most of the people that arrived for the wedding— including the bride and groom— left, Katie and Travis were still occupied with each other in the empty hallway, making up for three years of lost time.

Travis was able to detach his lips from Katie's long enough to pant, "So there's this new restaurant a couple of blocks from where I work. I was thinking that we could go one day."

"Whatever, Stoll," Katie breathed in his ear, biting it briefly, "just stop talking."

_Fin._


End file.
